forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Feywild
| type-GW = Parallel plane | shape-size-GW = Infinite | gravity-GW = Light | time-GW = Erratic | morphic-GW = Alterable | element-energy-GW = | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = Enhanced (arcane) | layers-GW = | layer-number-GW = | location-GW = | refs-GW = | type-WA = Parallel Plane | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = Normal | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = | refs-WT = | inhabitants = yes | deities = | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | usethe = yes | useon = }} The Feywild, also known as the plane of Faerie, existed as an "echo" of the Prime Material Plane. It was from here that the fey originated, giving the Feywild its name, and it was also a place of unusually potent magic. Traits As a parallel plane to the Prime, the Feywild's geography was similar, though not entirely identical, to the geography of the Prime. Similarly, just as the geography was reminiscent of Toril's, its inhabitants and many creatures existed as fey "echoes" of Prime creatures. Arcane magic ran more freely and powerfully in the Feywild than it did in the Prime and it was for this reason that so many of its inhabitants were magically gifted. The Feywild was also reputably beautiful compared with either the Shadowfell or the Prime. Territories Though much of the Feywild was the same as the Prime geologically, there were differences, and more importantly, the lands answered to different powers than those on Toril. Much of the elven or eladrin civilizations had their earliest roots here and abandoned remnants of their culture littered the landscape. Unlike the elves, however, who had all but abandoned the Feywild, some eladrin remained behind in the Feywild, most notably the "noble" eladrin. These eladrin still maintained strong kingdoms and citadels, in addition to the newly arrived citadels of Evermeet and Sildëyuir from Toril. Feydark The Feydark was the echo of Toril's Underdark in the Feywild and, like most parts of the Feywild, it was more majestic and fantastic than its natural counterpart. Inhabited by the fomorians, a fey echo of the titans, the Feydark was a cavernous world of maze-like tunnels and portals linking to Toril and other planes. The most powerful of the fomorian realms was Mag Tureah, which stood within a country-sized cavern lit by precious gems and stones. This kingdom was ruled by the fomorian king Bres. Sildëyuir Sildëyuir was once a demiplane created by the star elves which connected to their ancestral home in the Yuirwood. Driven to the Feywild by conflict with the local humans, the star elves retreated further and further from the Prime and, by the time of the Spellplague, most of the star elves lived within Sildëyuir. Since then the Yuirwood has become rife with blue fire, preventing further travel between Sildëyuir and the Yuirwood. In spite of this, immigration to Sildëyuir has continued through the intermediary of Myth Drannor and the realm is now home to many elves and eladrin. Sildëyuir was located within the same part of the Feywild that the Yuirwood occupied on Toril in the Prime. There the land was an untamed forest laid beneath a twilight sky, a wilderness broken only briefly by towering glass citadels built by the star elves and other eladrin. History The Feywild was created by the Primordials, beings of power comparable with the gods. Finding some things of the Prime too "bright" or too "dark," the Primordials tore these parts from the Prime, creating the Feywild and the Plane of Shadow (which later became the Shadowfell), respectively. The creatures that inhabited this world were the fey and came in many forms. For a time, the Feywild was located in close proximity with the Prime and the inhabitants of both planes interacted regularly. It was during this time that the fey first immigrated to Abeir-Toril. There, they came into conflict with dragons and ushered the elves to follow them, hoping that the (at the time) primitive creatures would help them. Later, following a magical experiment gone terribly awry, a small group of eladrin also arrived on Toril. After a while, these eladrin mixed with the elves to the point that it was difficult to tell that they were two different species. Later, the Feywild slipped further and further away from the Prime. Contact between the two planes ceased except through intermediaries or powerful arcanists and the plane was largely forgotten. By this time, however, large numbers of fey, eladrin and elves populated Toril. However, the relationship between the two worlds was reversed with the Spellplague. The destruction wrought by Mystra's death yanked the Feywild back into proximity, opening up new crossroads to the plane. Evermeet vanished, slipping into the Feywild, and in reverse, new communities of fey creatures were transposed throughout parts of Toril. Since the barrier between these two planes became much thinner, the eladrin discovered that their racial bonds with that realm allowed them to slip into and out of the Feywild. Inhabitants in the Feywild.'']] While many of those living in Faerie were untamed, large numbers also congregated according to race or by political allegiance. * LeShay were to eladrin what eladrin were to humans. They were undoubtedly some of the most powerful creatures living on the plane. * Noble eladrin were exceptionally powerful examples of their kind. While the eladrin on Toril became more like the elves, the eladrin in Faerie became more attuned to the elemental magic inherent in that plane. * Seelie fey were followers of Titania, the queen of good-aligned fey, and served her royal court. * Unseelie fey followed the Queen of Air and Darkness and worked to destroy the Seelie fey. * Fomorians ruled much of the Feydark in a twisted parody of the surface eladrin. They commanded many servitor species—the most useful of which are the cyclopses. * When a person died in the Feywild, the blood that came out could spawn redcaps, a type of bloodthirsty creature that ceased to be if it did not have fresh blood on its cap every three days. * Boggles were a type of mischievous creature that was spawned when a person was overcome by loneliness or abandonment. * Meenlocks were a deformed fey that spawned when someone was overwhelmed by fear in a place touched by or in Feywild. * Hag were a malicious and varied race of fey that delight in tormenting mortals. *Sprites were a small race of small fey with the ability to tell if a creature was good or evil by the sound and feel of the beating of the creatures heart. *Satyrs were raucous fey that looked like a man from waist up and a goat from waist down. Appendix Gallery Feywild Encounter.jpg Feywild.jpg References Connections Category:Planes of existence Category:Parallel planes Category:World Axis planes